Not so Cookie-Cutter
by Mythgrl
Summary: Previously, Different Doesn't Always Mean Bad. Since she was diagnosed with cancer Maximum Ride has always been treated like she's made of glass. That is until she starts to make friends with the adrenaline junkies. Will Max finally be able to convince her father she is tougher and healthier than he believes? Or will she be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. James Patterson owns it all.**

**Okay guys so I happened upon a few months ago, don't really know how I got to the Maximum Ride Archives but I did and I basically became obsessed with the fanfics about it but haven't really read the books. I was going to after I read a few of the fics but then I came across one that had a spoiler on Fang(the book, not the person) and I was so heartbroken he left that I decided not to read the books because they would make me sad again. (I know I didn't even have to read the books and even I feel heartbroken after Fang's departure. That's courtesy of the kick-ass Maximum Ride authors out there. Anyway, first Maximum Ride fanfic, second fanfic ever sooooooooo…enjoy? Yeah don't really ever know how end these intro's so just scroll down.**

Fang's POV

_I don't really see why nearly all the kids in school find that skiing is better than snowboarding. I mean it's not like there's much of a difference. I mean speed is the main difference. Skiing gives you a boost on speed and it's easier to go over flats but skiing can cause pain in your knees and no way in hell am I going it let that mess up my track record. Literally. _

_ For those of you who don't already know I'm on my school's track team. Yeah, I know I should be on the football team with a body like mine but when the coach heard that I had a….mild case of anger management issues he figured that I would probably harm his team more than good. So now I am on my school's track team. And yes ladies, I have won all the competitions I've been in. My main events being the high jump, the long jump, and the 400 meter-dash, though I am very good in the shot-put, not that I'm bragging or anything._

_ Anyway, back to the skiing/snowboarding controversy. I'll admit skiing has its advantages but at the end of the day I like having the slight challenge of balancing for the snowboard. That is the challenge for regular people. Personally I think snowboarding is better, especially when Dilly-boy uses skis'._

_ Well, that's it for now (I know your all heart-broken)._

_Read On,_

_ Fang_

As I quickly posted the new update to my blog I noticed Iggy chatting up a brown-haired girl across the café. Shutting my laptop and sliding it into my backpack I grabbed my coffee and slinked my way through the crowd.

As I was getting there I caught the tail-end of their conversation, well I caught the end of Iggy's rejection.

"Quick question, how long did it take you to look up that pick up line?" she didn't give him time to answer when she plowed on, "Follow up question, did you practice that in front of a mirror before you used it on the last girl?"

Seeing his blush was answer enough, "I thought so," she stated laughing. Turning around she quickly strode from the café and out into the cold air that could stop a deer in its tracks but not the crazy-assed snowboarders and skiers from claiming the mountain trails.

"What line?" I asked him.

"What has 142 teeth and can hold back the incredible hulk?" his voice lowered to a mumble, "My zipper"

"You're hopeless," I state shaking my head.

"And you're practically mute," he shot back.

"Mute you can't talk. I just used four."

"Hence why I said practically."

"Hence?" I stared at him accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just hit the slopes," he said staring after the long-gone figure of the girl.

Max's POV

While I was waiting for Damian to finish teaching his snowboarding class a tall, strawberry-blonde boy approached me.

"Hey, babe, I've got a question for you. If you answer correctly you get a prize," the boy leered.

"What is it?" I asked in exasperation.

"What has 142 teeth and can hold the incredible hulk?"

Not really caring I sighed and asked, "I don't know. What?"

"My zipper," he quipped, thoroughly invading my personal space.

"If it's big and green you should probably have a doctor look at that, but then again you probably have the incredible hulk confused with Mini-Me," I retorted, "Quick question, how long did it take you to look up that pick up line? Follow up question, did you practice that in the mirror before you used it on the last girl." His blush was answer enough. "That's what I thought."

As I was turning to leave I caught sight of another tall boy clad in a black ski jacket but he had stark black hair. The only reason he actually caught my attention was that his eyes were obsidian black. Well, that and he was totally gorgeous. Brushing off his mesmerizing eyes and the fact they seemed to be following me and the player's conversation, I continued on to the door.

As I pushed open the door I was hit with a freezing blast of air. Deciding it was too cold to wait for Damian outside I scoured the grounds for a shop I could wait in. Spotting a ski shop I was making my way towards its deep green door when I heard a voice call out to me. Turning around I spotted Damian racing towards me, well, the snow kind of made it hard so he ended up face planting when his foot sunk into the white powder.

Making my way towards him I call out, "Should it worry me that a person who teaches little children how to balance on a snowboard manages to trip over his own feet when walking."

Pushing himself from the ground he slings his arm around my shoulders and answers, "You're hilarious but this person kicks-ass snowboarding so I think the little ones will be fine."

As we enter the shop, I asked if there was any chance I could borrow his snowboard for a quick ride on one of the trails.

Laughing, he replied, "It will be more than a quick ride, little one. It will take you at least a couple of days to actually learn how to balance on a snowboard, let alone how to ride one."

Grabbing a purple and black jacket from the rack and looking up into Damian's deep green eyes, I raise my eyebrows at him. "You question my ability to learn quickly?"

He froze, "It's not that…it's more of I don't want my boss' daughter breaking her neck under my watch."

Seeing his reaction I throw the jacket I found at him, "Maybe you're the one who truly needs that."

Recovering from his shock, he snatches the jacket out of the air like the bodyguard he really is and holds it in front of my face, "You know I could use this and look it's the last one in this color, too! You're so good to me!" He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Spinning around I looked at the rack I got it from only to see he was right. Turning on him I hold out my hand, "Give it to me."

He put his free hand to his chin in the classic thinking pose, "No I think I'll keep it," he replied turning towards the cashier.

Without a second thought I took two steps and launched myself at his back, "Give it to me you big lug!" I exclaim, reaching for the jacket.

Laughing like I wasn't a complete lunatic he hands me the jacket and calmly approaches the frightened cashier.

Slipping from his back, I hand the women my jacket, "I would like to purchase this please," I say, my voice taking on an innocent tone that I often use with my father.

Starting forward from the corner she had wedged herself in like a startled animal the cashier nodded and rang me up, "That will be, um, $349.50," she stated though it came out more like a question. Handing her my centurion card I turned to Damian, "Stay here I need to find a pair of boots to go with it," not giving him time to answer I turn and disappear into the racks of clothes.

Scouring the wall for the perfect shoes I finally set my sights on a black-toed boot that bleeds to purple with light blue streaks going through it. Ignoring the price and grabbing the shoe from the wall I bring it to the cashier, "I would like to purchase a size 7 pair of these."

Eying the shoe like I was handing her a bomb the cashier reluctantly took it and turned to the doorway behind her, "I'll be right back," she states eying us like we might steal something.

As soon as she vanished through the doorway Damian bent down, much to my annoyance, and whispered in my ear, "Do you enjoy scaring the living crap out of people or is it just an accident?"

Turning around to face his six foot, five inch tall ass I sit on the counter in an attempt to even out our heights, "It's usually reoccurring accidents but with you?" I poke him in the chest, "Definitely a pleasure of mine."

Leaning in he wrapped his arms around me, "Is that so?" he whispered huskily in my ear, causing me to shiver. Leaning back he stated, "Looks like you're the one that needs that jacket now, huh?"

Shoving him even farther away I exclaim, "You're such a jack-ass!"

Catching my hand he states, "You know you love me, though."

"Uh, um," a throat clears from behind us, causing us to turn to see the girl glaring at us. "Your total is $549.45 with the added total of the ski boots," she states all traces of her previous fear gone.

I turn back to face Damian, "My card please," I say holding out my hand. He reaches into his back pocket and hands my card to the lady.

Grabbing the card and quickly swiping it she gasps. Looking between me and the screen a few times she recovers and plasters on a fake smile, "Hello Miss Ride! I take it your vacation here has been exciting."

Sighing I turned back to face her, "Yes, I'm sure if my father were here he would love it."

Smiling like I just gave her the winning lottery ticket she replied, "Excellent! I hope to see you and your father on your next trip to the Mountain."

"Of course," I assure her as I gather my bags and black card. Knowing full well my father was far too busy to take something as simple as a "vacation."

Slinging his arm around my shoulders Damian guides me to the exit of the store. As we step outside he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry." This is what I love about Damian not only was he the youngest of employees under my father's payroll, being only seven years older than me at 24, but he got me. He knew that I absolutely loathed it when people were only nice to me because of my father. He knew that even worse I hated that I rarely ever got to actually him, what with him always working on his experiments.

Smiling I stop walking and turn Damian to face me, "If I can beat you to that god awful dungeon that this place calls 'locker rooms' I get to go snowboarding using your board without your supervision."

"Is that so?" I bite my lower lip and nod my head. "Well than I guess I better get a head start than," he said before bolting in the direction of the lockers rooms across the square.

Sprinting after him I quickly over-take him and tapped in the code bursting into the men's locker room avoiding all the stares and surprised shrieks emanating from the men scattered throughout the rows. To my surprise Damian had managed to catch up and tackled me to the ground.

"Do I want to know how you managed to get your hands on the code to the men's locker room?" he questioned warily, pinning me to the floor.

Grinning up at him I replied, "I called the front desk and told them that my boyfriend had forgotten a, uh," I let out a laugh, "box of something in his locker but had to go home early so he asked me to retrieve it."

"Dude! Get your girlfriend out of here!" someone exclaimed. Looking up I see a boy with dark-blonde hair and piercing turquoise eyes. The most unsettling part was he was wearing only a pair of tighty-whities. Turning back to Damian I realize that we are in a somewhat…intimate position. Blushing I push him off of me and mumble a quick apology before Damian stands up and grabs my hand, effectively dragging me away from the half-naked boy.

"Come on Max, my locker's over here."

Keeping my head down I am lead by Damian to a row of lockers that, thank God, had nobody in them.

Quickly withdrawing a slim key from his back pocket Damian reached behind me and unlocked his locker. Moving aside I watched as he smiled at me and pulled out his most prized possession, his snowboard.

"Maximum Ride, I would like you to meet Sherri," he said gesturing to a black snowboard with cherry red swirls going through it.

"It's beautiful," I replied eyeing the board.

"I know," he said pulling the board to his chest before tucking it into his side, "We should probably start heading to the trails." He stated trying to find a way around me.

"Uh, uh, uh," I tsk putting my hand to his chest, "Did you forget our deal? I get to go snowboarding without your supervision."

"But-"

"No buts! Please Damian," I plead wrapping my arms around his neck. Looking down at my begging face Damian caved.

"Okay, but only, if you promise to go easy on her," he begged looking down to the board, stroking it, "She's delicate."

Squealing, which is as rare as it can get, I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed Damian on his cheek, "Thank you! Thank you. Thank you," I said ending each exclamation with a kiss to his strong, defined face.

Laughing he pushed me back and said, "Enough! Just do me a favor and try not to get to much snow in that pretty little face of yours. I really don't want to have to explain to your father why his precious little girl has a cold and her face resembles something from 'Igor.'"

Pulling away from him, I admitted a quick,"Gross," before I eased the board out of his grasp. I quickly pulled off the tags from my new clothes and shoved them back into the back pulling on my warm coat. Stuffing my feet into the boots, I stood and made my way to the trashcan. Quickly throwing the bag away

After I escaped the confines of the sweaty prison, I made my way over to the ski lift. Making sure Damian didn't see me I claimed a seat headed straight to the top. Just as I was starting to enjoy the view I noticed the black-haired boy from the café sitting next to me. Turning to face him I question why he was staring at me.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only half a minute he replied, "Turned down Iggy."

I'm positive he could see my confusion, "Good for you?"

Shaking his head he clarified, "No, you turned down Iggy."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

Sighing he clarified, in a normal person's wording, as opposed to his previous caveman speak, "My friend. You turned down my friend. In the café earlier."

Realization hitting me I sigh, "Oh. So that's why you were listening in on our conversation."

He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. _God, could one person's smile be so breath-taking, _shaking my head in attempt to clear my thoughts I realized we were approaching the peak of the mountain. In other words, we were approaching our stop. I quickly took the board which had recently been across my lap and bent down to fix it to my boots.

"So, how long have you been boarding?"

"This is my first time," I say fixing Damian's goggles over my eyes, unbuckling the seatbelt and jumping from the lift.

Fang's POV

It took me a second to process what she was saying, by then she had already left the carriage. Swiftly unbuckling the belt and jumping from the lift I was suddenly thankful I had already strapped up my board.

When I landed, I skidded down a steep slope before I regained control. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of black and purple and veered in the direction of the blur. _Damn she's fast. I need to bump up my pace._ When I was close enough for her to hear me I shouted to her, "You're approaching a drop! You need to slow down or you'll go over!" If she heard me, which I'm assuming she did, she didn't care. _How the hell has she not ate it yet?_ _This better not test her luck, cause if she does, it's her life on the line._ Noticing I was about fifty feet from the drop I slowed down. No way in hell am I going over with crazy -ass over here. _Fang, calm down! If she's this good she probably was lying about this being her first time._

Slowing and stopping at the edge I watched as she went over. While she was in the air she flipped backwards twice and I swear it was like she was flying. When she hit the ground at the end of the drop I was surprised that she landed it perfectly. She jumped and started going down the next slope when she noticed I wasn't there. She waved at me from the bottom like she wasn't a crazy person. Turning back around she flew down the next trail.

Shaking my head for what felt like the millionth time that day I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face at her bravery._ God, what is it about her that makes me smile so much? I didn't smile this much all last week._ I didn't get to contemplate that question to long because I noticed a trio of people headed straight at me. Jumping out of the way, I unclipped my board from my feet and headed further up the hill so I could get more speed when I hit the jump. Because, let's face it, if I jumped from the edge over there I would probably break my neck. Restrapping my snowboard to my feet I jumped back onto the trail this time, though, I didn't wuss out. I jumped and I got serious air. I grabbed the board and flipped through the air like I had seen that girl do and I landed it! Not exactly as graceful but pretty damn well.

When I got to the bottom of the mountain and back into the square where I was to meet Iggy to go back home I saw the brownish-blonde haired girl. The only difference now was that she was with a man. She was hugging the man. He didn't seem that old, maybe in his early twenties. His hair was black like mine, he had olive skin like mine, and he was tall. Taller than me though, which is nearly impossible unless you're like a basketball star or something. I mean I'm like 6'2'' his dude looked like he was 6'7'' or something. Whenever I saw her hugging him though, some unknown feeling ripped through me. As I got closer to them I heard the girl thank him for letting her borrow his skies. The thing that really through me off though, was he asked her how the bunny slopes were.

_ What the hell? We weren't on the beginner slopes we were on the double black diamond slopes. Was she serious when she said it was her first time skiing? That jump? It was virtually impossible for any beginner to make. Hell, it was impossible for anyone __short__ of expert to pull off. If that's true how the hell did she make it?_

"Yo, Fang man! You ready to ditch this popsicle stand?" he questioned, smiling like he was the most hilarious man on Earth.

With a quick look back at the mysterious girl I turned and headed for the parking lot with Iggy,

my midnight black board tucked under my arm.

On the way home I only knew one thing for sure. No way in hell would I be able to forget about that girl until I saw her again. Even if I had to drive the twenty miles each day just to make it to the mountain. I had to see that strange girl again.

**Okay tell me what you thought. This took me like seven hours to write, yeah I know. It is currently nine pages on Microsoft and over 3, 550 words. It is currently two in the morning and I should have gone to sleep a long time ago but I had to get this out of my head and out there.**

** Read On, **

** Eva (Nickname, no way am I giving out my real name. Too paranoid. :P Anyway, Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so it is January 7, 2012,my birthday. I'm happy because I just got back from playing laser tag (don't mock, it is insanely fun) and I'm in a good mood so I decided to write. Well, that and I owe you guys another chapter. Sorry, it's been a while. Anyway, disclaimer. (Sorry I started it on my birthday and never got around to finishing it because I had to start at a new school. I'm not going to delete that part because I want to say Laser Tag rules and if I erased it you would probably think I'm a crazy person randomly bringing that up. Soooo...DISCLAIMER!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR. I also do not own It's a Grind Coffee House

Max's POV

After I got back from my run on the slopes I bent down to unclip Damian's snowboard and when I stood back up Damian was there standing in front of me. "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear," I mumble to myself.

Tapping his ear he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"Nothing," came my short reply.

"That's what I thought," he said snidely before his features melted and he reached down and pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs. Even though it had hardly any effect on me I knew that his vise grip on any other person would easily break bones but I'm just as my father made me I guess. I'm tough, smart, athletic, and most importantly, healthy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Damian questioning me on how the "bunny" slopes were. Poor, Damian. If you knew what I was really up to I'm fairly sure you would skin me alive for even thinking of taking you're board on the double black diamond, I think to myself. Aloud I simply said I did okay.

Pulling back but still holding me at arms length he asked if I wanted to go grab something from the coffee shop before we drive home.

Smiling back at him I thankfully nodded my head and he directed us across the square and into the small, yet somehow extremely welcoming cafe. I was shocked to find the bustling shop from earlier now laid as empty as a ghost town except for the cashier leaning against counter. With his hand still placed on my lower back, Damian guided me towards the counter.

Looking down at me he asked, "What do you want? I'm paying."

"Oh please. You and I both know that me buying two cups of coffee and a couple of snacks will most certainly not break the bank," I replied while scanning the menu hanging above the cashier.

"Regardless of how much money you have I would feel better if I bought your treats..." he said trailing off.

"I thought we already discussed this earlier," I replied, turning to face him, "I enjoy making you uncomfortable.

Sighing he turned back to the menu, "Can we at least make a compromise or something?"

Stealing a sideways glance at Damian I give a curt, "No," before turning back to the counter.

"It's not like your father isn't paying me enough to protect you," he whispered in my ear.

Turning my head to the left to face him I retort, "And that's why you felt the need to get another job for the two days you don't have to look after me?"

Wrapping his arms around my waist, making me look at him, he replied in a soft voice, "Hey, I love snowboarding and if spending my weekends teaching kids to love it too is how I want to spend it than that's my right."

During his explanation our heads had gradually gotten closer. I don't know what would have happened. Would he have kissed me? Pushed me away? But sadly I never got to find out because an almost inaudible sigh broke us apart.

Pulling away from each other we turned and looked at the teenage girl behind the counter that was now blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"I'll get the snacks if you get the drinks? Damian said turning back to look at me.

"Are you sure you're up to it? It's about a 20 minute drive just to get back to town and to go another twenty-five minutes just to get to the house from there and I'm starving."

"I'm up to it. I know your appetite . So either I buy the snacks here or I take you out to dinner," he said smiling down at me.

Groaning I just nod my head and tell him I'll take two blueberry muffins and three chocolate chip cookies.

Facing the girl again, Ella, her name tag read; he ordered: three blueberry muffins, five chocolate chunk cookies, and two cinnamon rolls.

Looking at Ella I ordered a Road Warrior and a Triple Black Cherry Mocha. Damian didn't have to look at me for me to know he was surprised I remembered his favorite drink. Even if my memory was exemplary.

After the pale girl(Sorry if that's wrong I always saw Ella that way.) rung them up she bustled about behind the counter while Damian and I took a seat, waiting for her. That is until she started talking to us.

"You know you two are by far the cutest couple I have ever seen walk in here."

If you had seen the look on our faces you would have been laughing your ass off right now. I choked on my own spit. Classy right? Please tell me you detected the sarcasm. Damian's look confused me, though. I could have sworn he smirked.

"We're not dating!" I practically screamed at her. "Sure," she replied drawing out the word. You could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me. Sending her a death glare that made her visibly flinch I turn back to Damian to see an amused smirk on his face.

"And what do you think you're looking at lover boy?" I sneer.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," I repeat his words from earlier.

"I knew you we're lying. Anyway, is this your first time to the mountain? I've never seen you her before and everyone ends up in here eventually, whether its to warm up, hydrate, eat, or whatever..." Ella stated cutting into our little argument.

After sharing a look with Damian we replied, "Just visiting," at the same time.

Ella paused to look at us, "Okay that was totally weird. But I guess I can't judge I mean me and my friend, Nudge, do that, like, all the time. And so do my boyfriend, Iggy and I so I think that all the best couples do it. It probably because that have known each other for so long," she rambled. Pulling herself from her train of reverie , she turned back to us, "So how long have you two known each other? Oh and your order is ready."

Going with the truth I reply, "Seven years since I was ten and Damian was seventeen." Damian walked up to the counter and grabbed our refreshments.

"Wow that's a pretty big age difference. It's not that I really care about that; I actually think its really sweet but with laws and everything...yikes."

"Me and Damian aren't dating," I sigh for what feels like that tenth time. As we open the door we hear a quick, "I hope to see you two again.," before we were enveloped in the shrill scream of the wind. Wrapping my arm around Damian's we quickly stumble our way towards my silver, Mercedes-Benz G550 SUV. After climbing in and turning the heat as far as it could. To the Max(ha ha).

"Muffin," I demand holding out my hand towards Damian even as I put the car in reverse and slid out of the spot.

Looking wary he slowly hands over my muffin and questions, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Giving a dry laugh I reply, "Like I would ever let you put your hands on my baby."

"Max, you have like six babies. Half of them being jeeps, two are motorcycles, and then you have this monster. An over 100,000 dollar car, I might add."

"I like jeeps so what?"

His head fell into his hands and he let out a long sigh, "That's not my point, Max. My point being you, little miss I-get-everything-I-want, need to learn not to spend so much money on things you don't need."

"Okay first of all, I didn't buy these they have been gifts…well I bought the motorcycles and a jeep but the rest were presents!"

"Max you're dad isn't going to be able to take care of you forever. You need to learn the value of a dollar."

"Okay, Mother," I said stressing the word, "I know the value of a dollar. One-hundred pennies, twenty-five nickels, ten dimes, and four quarters," I finished just to piss him off.

Letting out another sigh he reached over and grab my right hand, "Max, you realize I'm just trying to look out for you right? I want to know that if something happens that you'll be okay. It freaks me out to think that one day…if I'm not here that you won't be able to take care of yourself."

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and turned to Damian, "We're not still talking about the value of a dollar are we," I said looking into his eyes. The small shake of his head was the only answer he gave me, but really, it was the only answer I needed. Leaning forward my lips met his in a soft but sweet kiss. My hand coming up to rest on his cheek as I pulled away a few seconds later. "Damian, the last time I checked I was perfectly capable of taking care of my self."

"Max, I'm not talking about-"

I cut him off in a soft but final voice, "Stop. Why worry today about the little things when we have a whole lifetime to live. I'll worry when I'm dead. Until then…I'm going to be dangerous and reckless and I'm going to live, " my traitorous voice broke, "Because I know what its like to have the short stick in life. I know what its like to know I don't have much time left and now that I get to live again…I'm not going to stop until my clock runs out." Breaking our stares and pulling my hand away I enter the lane again and resume the long drive home.

During the drive home I found myself wishing he had answered and hadn't left me to my thoughts. But then again it gave my time to strengthen my resolve. I was saved. Cured. I should be able to feel life again. I shouldn't have to be locked away. Being locked away is surely a fate worse than death. The sad thing is my father didn't seem to see that. His point of view was "Why risk it?" Since the time I was born to the time I was ten I knew I was going to die. My cancer was incurable. My father changed that. He gave me the chance to live. Why shouldn't I be able to feel that life? Sometimes I wish my father hadn't found the cure…well hadn't found the cure in time to save me. Because than I knew I was close to death I knew I was weak. Now, I know I'm strong I know there is life beyond the walls of my personal prison. I know it's exhilarating but that I can't reach it. Not while my guards are around.

By the time I had finished my own personal musing I realized I was outside the gates to my house. After quickly tapping in the code, driving up the long driveway, and parking my car with the dozen or so others.

"You know you were given the chance to live for a reason. Do you really want to risk that chance on a couple of adrenaline grabbing stunts? I just wish you could see how different you are. How lucky you are," Damian said turning to face me. I kept my eyes forward looking at the doorway that lead into the house.

As he was getting out of the car I stated, "Different isn't always a good thing."

He stopped, hand still on the door, "And sometimes it means you have a chance to make a difference. To be something different as oppose to cookie-cutter," With that he closed the door and made his way into the house.

He left me alone. For once since the time I turned ten I was finally alone. It made me miss the company because when you're alone you're left with nothing but you're thoughts.


End file.
